The present invention relates to transfer mechanisms for a gyroscope and in particular to a driving motor for rotating the input axis of a gyroscope between vertical and horizontal.
It is known to employ a gyroscope to perform direction finding. For example, the input axis of a gyroscope can be vertically aligned, the output axis being used to measure the rate of azmuthal rotation of the gyroscope. It is also known to use a gyroscope to seek north by sensing the rotation of the earth. This known gyroscope has a horizontal input axis for sensing the direction of the horizontal component of the earth's rotation, nominally north. This gyroscope is rotated until its input axis is transverse to the spin axis of the earth to produce a null and thus find north.
In the past two different gyroscopes were employed to perform direction finding and north seeking. Reorienting an operating gyroscope to change its mode of operation is complicated because of the need for quick and accurate realignment without introducing harmful accelerations or shock. A conventional solution might employ a servo motor whose rate is controlled. However, such equipment would be complicated and bulky and therefore clutter the very limited space in which the gyroscope and the attached mechanism must operate.
Thus, there is a need to properly reposition a gyroscopic device to change its mode of operation. This transfer mechanism ought to operate without subjecting the gyroscope to harmful stresses or shocks.